This invention is directed toward a yard hydrant, and more specifically to a yard hydrant that prevents contaminants and the like from entering the yard hydrant.
Yard hydrants are well known in the art and have an inlet valve connected to a water supply that is located below the frost line in the ground. When a hydrant is shut off, a drain port at the inlet valve is opened to allow water in the hydrant to drain out. The problem with this design is that ground water or other contaminants can enter the yard hydrant through the same drain port, thus creating an unacceptable cross-connection.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved yard hydrant.
Thus, a principal objective of the present invention is to provide a yard hydrant that prevents backflow through the drain port.
A further objective is to provide a yard hydrant that is more easy and simple to repair.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art.